Good Vibrations
by Arcadia81
Summary: Clark buys Diana an intimate gift but the reveal of Diana's gift comes about in an unexpected way.


Good Vibrations

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Clark said as he followed Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, into a galactic erotic store.

While Hal walked in the store wearing his Green Lantern costume, Clark chose not to wear his famous Superman costume. He had a reputation to uphold. Superman couldn't be seen in an erotic store on Earth or another planet. So, he opted for his Clark Kent disguise with his glasses, a leather jacket, jeans and a white shirt.

"You're a married man," Hal told Clark. "There's no shame going in here. Besides, you wouldn't have come if you weren't curious."

"I'm only here to buy some lingerie Diana may like."

"Uh-huh." Hal didn't believe that. "And you couldn't find any on Earth?" Hal pointed to the lingerie section. "There's the lingerie section _if_ you're really interested in that." He pointed to his right. "There's the toy section. They have ones specifying in metahumans."

"I don't need toys." Clark was annoyed at the implication. "Diana is very satisfied."

"I'm sure she is but there's nothing wrong in spicing up the bedroom. Just for the record, using toys doesn't mean you're making up for something you lack. It can make sex fun and even better." And Hal thought of himself as an expert on that. "There's always more than a few ways to have fun."

Clark knew what Hal was doing. Slightly insulting Clark and goading him to talk more about his sex life with Diana. Clark would never go into details about his intimate life with Diana and he knew Diana wouldn't either but that didn't stop members of the Justice League from trying to find out the juicy details. "If you're thinking Diana and I do the same thing every time, you're wrong. We know how to mix it up."

A purple skinned sales girl approached the men, speaking in her native language. "Can I help you men find something?"

Having traveled in space for years Hal and Clark knew the languages in this part of the galaxy quite well. Hal shoved Clark in the sales associate direction. "You can help him. It's his first time."

"Hey! I'm married!"

The sales associate laughed. "Oh, I get it. This is your first time in an erotic shop." The young woman took Clark's hand. "I can help you find something. I'm Heln'ci."

Hal chuckled at Clark before going off to find something for himself and Carol.

Clark stammered at Heln'ci. "I.. I don't need anything. Just some nice lingerie for my wife."

Heln'ci felt the muscles in Clark's arm. "You are a strong one. I'm sure you satisfy your wife."

"Yes. That's right." He said it confidently. "I only need to look at some gowns."

Heln'ci took Clark to the lingerie section where he got an eyeful of the various designs of women's lingerie. "We have the most extensive collection of lingerie in the galaxy. What colors do you like on your wife?"

"Red. Black is good, too. So is white, blue, purple, pink-"

"So anything looks good on your wife?" Heln'ci guessed. She smiled at the pride on Clark's face. It was evident he was crazy about his wife. "We'll work with red and black for now. How about some sexy bra and panties?"

Clark hadn't considered that. "She doesn't always wear-uh, I can buy those for her."

Heln'ci led Clark to a collection of bra and panties. "I know you said you satisfy your wife but how about getting her something that will get her ready in seconds? You can get her so hot without touching her that when you're ready for her, she attacks you like a crazy, wanton woman."

Clark was intrigued. The vision of Diana hot and bothered and ready for him without him touching her was something he couldn't deny. "What do you have that will do that?"

Heln'ci raised a black, sexy panty for Clark to see. "It's a vibrating panty."

Clark wasn't impressed. "Vibrating panty?" That existed on Earth and Clark was certain it did nothing for Diana's strong body. "Those won't work on my wife."

Heln'ci thought otherwise. "It gets the woman ready in the right spot. This is top of line. The vibrator is built in the panty and is so thin it's hardly noticeable but it packs a powerful punch even to the strongest of beings."

Curious, Clark asked, "What strong person used that?"

Leaning forward, she whispered to Clark, "Queen Maxima of Almerac has five of these in her collection."

Heln'ci handed Clark a black remote. This activates the panties. It has four settings: 1-That's Nice. 2-Is It Getting Hot In Here? 3—Yes! Yes! Yes! And 4- I Wanna Be-"

"I got it," Clark cut the woman off. He was sold! "And I'll take it."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Hal and Clark were flying back in the Javelin to the Watchtower station outside Earth. "So, what did you get for Diana? You got her something besides lingerie, didn't you?"

Clark kept a tight hold of the black bag in his lap. "It's only for Diana's eyes."

Hal grinned knowing Clark did get a toy. "When are you gonna present it to Diana?"

"Tonight after her charity dinner at the Embassy."

Hal chuckled. "Looking to score after the dinner?"

He wouldn't need those items to score with Diana. A shirtless him would do it. "No, just celebrate Diana's speech which will be awesome as always. If it leads to lovemaking, so be it." _If_? Who was he kidding? He knew it would.

"Carol and I won't be able to make it but I sent Diana a check. We'll be having our own kind of fun." Hal patted the bag in his seat. "I don't think she will be making it to work for at least two days."

Clark considered scanning the bag to see what Hal got but decided not to. He didn't let Hal see what he got for Diana. It wouldn't be fair to steal a peek at what Hal got for Carol.

Clark returned to the home he shared with Diana carrying the little black bag that held the contents from his trip. He took two pieces of lingerie he purchased and laid it on the bed.

Holding the vibrating panty in one hand, Clark picked up the small, black remote and turned it on, playing with the levels particularly the highest level. "Whoa! I can feel this on my finger. Diana will definitely feel this." He grinned; a wicked thought passing through his mind. He couldn't wait to see Diana's vocal and bodily reaction while he play with the remote.

Clark's earpiece vibrated. Clark turned the remote off and placed it on the bed, covering it with the black panty. "Superman here."

"Superman!" It was Flash. "Hurricane Mark has been upgraded to a category five. It's heading to the islands in the Caribbean. You gotta come with me and help the people evacuate. I met a hot girl there once. She could be in trouble."

Clark looked at the lingerie on the bed and then at the clock. Diana wasn't coming home anytime soon. She was going to be at the Embassy all day so it was safe to leave the clothes out. He could help Flash, come back home, change and be back in time to get a pre-interview from Diana before the Embassy dinner. "I'm on my way."

* * *

Diana landed in the backyard and entered the home she shared with Clark through the kitchen. "Kal, I'm home!" She chuckled to herself. "Why am I yelling? He heard me coming a mile away." Diana didn't hear a response from her husband. "Kal?" That was strange. He was supposed to be home unless there was a Justice League emergency. "I guess he's not here."

She wasn't going to be long at her home anyway. She was only here to get her speech she left on her desk. Diana entered her bedroom, stopping when she saw two lingerie gowns and a pair of matching panty on the bed. Smirking, Diana picked up the panty. "Where did Kal get this? I guess he wants some fun tonight. I can wear this under my gown." On the bed where the panty laid, Diana saw a small remote on the bed. "What is this?" There were four settings on it with alien writing Diana couldn't read. She shrugged. "It was under the panty. Wonder if it goes with it. No, that wouldn't make sense but I guess I can take it with me and ask Kal about it later."

Diana dropped the panty, remote and her speech in a small bag and left the house.

* * *

Clark returned home later than he wanted. Helping the people in the Caribbean prepare for Hurricane Mark took Clark longer than he wanted. He was already late for Diana's charity dinner. He was supposed to be interviewing her about the dinner. He could get there in seconds but going as Clark Kent he would have to go through security which would take him longer to meet up with Diana.

Clark rushed upstairs to his bedroom. Because of his superior eyes, it was easy to detect when something was missing. He rushed to the bed in a panic. The vibrating panty and remote were gone! Where could it be? Did someone break in? No, nothing else looked out of place. Diana must've come home and took it with her.

"But why did Diana take them with her?" Clark paled at a possible answer. "Does she know what they're for and destroyed them? No, she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't know what a vibrating panty is." Clark shrugged. "I'll just ask her. It's probably a simpler answer than I'm making."

With that thought, Clark jumped in the shower.

Flying to the Embassy didn't take long but getting inside took half an hour due to security. He could've arrived as Superman through her entrance but this was Clark Kent's story and he wanted to do it through the proper channels. He knew it was a disadvantage covering stories about Diana's Embassy given he was secretly married to her. It was why he did everything professionally; going through the proper channels with Diana's people to set up interviews, building up a good reputation to get invitations to events at the Embassy. He never asked Diana personally for an interview or invitation to any function her Embassy was a part of. He wanted to earn it.

Seeing how close it was to dinner, Clark knew he wasn't going to get that interview. Perry White will be upset but it wasn't the first time his boss got upset with him. Clark passed through security with no troubles. He was going to go inside the dining hall with the rest of the press and guests but saw one of Diana's assistance, Ana Jordan, ushering Clark to her.

"When you didn't show up for your interview, Princess Diana had me wait here so I could bring you to her, but with dinner starting, it's too late for the thirty minute interview we arranged."

"I apologize. Work kept me."

"The Princess suspected as much, but what work could be more important than interviewing Princess Diana?" Ana inquired. She doubted she would get an answer but found it insulting this reporter had other work more important than interviewing Wonder Woman. For Princess Diana to not be put off with Mr. Kent's tardiness left Ana woman wondering if the princess had a soft spot for Clark Kent. "The best I can do is give you a view minutes with the Princess before she gives her speech."

"Thank you," Clark smiled gratefully. "How is your son by the way?" Clark knew everyone who worked at the Embassy and often talked to the staff. Ana gave birth to a son eleven months ago and only recently came back to work at the Embassy. Diana allowed Ana to take as long a maternity leave she needed and to bring her son to the Embassy whenever she wanted. Clark remembered seeing Diana holding Ana's son and how natural she was with children. It made Clark all the more anxious to start a family with her.

Ana's face lit up at the thought of her precocious son and her annoyance at Clark Kent's tardiness melted away. "Carl is wonderful. He's such a happy baby. Actually, he's here tonight with my husband."

Clark and Ana made their way through the celebrities, rich donors and honored guests to Diana who was standing alone, reading over her speech one more time. Diana looked up, saw the two and waved Clark and Ana over.

"Thank you so much, Ana," Diana said and to Clark, "Mr. Kent, it's nice to see you again."

Clark bowed before Diana. "I'm sorry for missing our interview, Your Highness. There was an emergency I couldn't avoid."

Ana listened to a voice through her earpiece. "Princess, it's time."

Diana nodded to Ana. To Clark, she said, "I understand. I have to give my speech now, but have a seat with Ana, Carl and her husband. We'll have the interview later."

Diana dropped her speech in her dinner purse and handed it to Ana to hold for her. She was leaving with Ana, when Diana suddenly stopped and approached Clark again. She whispered, "I'm wearing the panty you bought me. It's very comfortable."

Clark's eyes widen. "You are? Diana—"

"I'll show it to you after my speech." Diana winked and rejoined Ana.

Clark looked through Diana's dress and saw she was indeed wearing the panty. If she was wearing the panty, where was the remote? Clark had a bad feeling about this.

Diana approached the podium, receiving applause and cheers. "Thank you. Thank you. Please," she gestured for the applause and cheers to stop. "I appreciate your generous applause but they should not go to me, but to our special guests who are our reason for being here: the battered women at A New Hope Shelter."

In his seat, Carl started to squirm and whimper. Carl loved to move around. He wasn't a baby that wanted to sit still. He bounced in his seat and his whimper rose to soft babbling that distracted the guests in neighboring seats. His father tried to entertain him but that sent Carl into a crying fit. Ana stepped in, picking up Carl, Diana's purse and leaving the room. She took her son to an empty lounge nearby where she could entertain Carl.

Ana placed Carl and Diana's purse on the sofa and picked up the remote, searching the TV channels for something that was child friendly. Carl was not only a very mobile baby. He was a curious one. Seeing Diana's purse beside him, he picked it up and chewed on it, thinking it was food. Carl stopped chewing, not satisfied with the taste. So he pulled at it, trying to pull the purse apart. His stubby fingers grabbed hold of two metal clips holding the purse together and separated it. Diana's notes and a black remote fell out.

Carl picked up the black remote. Carl stuck it in his mouth and quickly discovered this wasn't something to eat. So, he examined it with his fingers, noticing four notches. He pushed the notch up and it lit up. Carl squealed in delight. The first dial was blue. He liked the color blue. He pushed the next notch. Green. Carl didn't care for Green. He went up another. Yellow. That was a pretty color. He went to the last level. Red. He liked red. He liked blue to so he brought the notches down then up and down again. Blue. Green. Yellow. Red. Then Red. Green. Yellow. Blue. Carl liked how the color changes when he moved the notches up and down.

Carl's laughter got Ana's attention. She turned to see her baby laughing at the colors on a strange remote. "What do you have there, Carl?" She noticed Diana's notes were scattered on the sofa and floor and Diana's opened purse. "Carl, did you get that out of Diana's purse?" Carl only giggled as he continued to play with it. Ana tried to take the remote away but Carl growled and held tightly to his new toy. Ana shrugged and picked up Diana's notes. "If that can entertain him, why should I take it away?"

Ana's husband, Don, entered the room. "Did you get him to calm down?"

"Yes. He seems happy playing with that remote. I think he got it out of the Princess' purse." Ana joined her husband on the sofa. "Is the Princess finished with her speech already?"

"No," Don said. "I wanted to check on you and Carl. Wonder Woman was acting weird as I was leaving though." He shrugged. "She's stumbling through her speech. Maybe she's nervous."

"Nervous?" Ana frowned. "That doesn't sound like her. Hmm, I wonder if she's all right."

* * *

Moments earlier, Diana was in the middle of giving her speech. She had everyone's attention, saw her husband in the audience smiling at her with pride. Diana felt confident and comfortable as always giving a speech.

"The women and children have ooo…." Diana paused. Something vibrated between her legs. What was that? "Excuse me," she apologized to her audience. Diana shook the weird sensation off and continued. "The women and children have suffered greatly. Many women have come to A New Hope as their only hope and salvation after they had the courage to get away from the violent and unsafe conditions they and their children were in."

Diana felt a vibration between her legs again. She tried to hold it in but a slight, "Mmmm" did escape her lips. What was wrong with her? What was that vibrating between her legs, hitting such an intimate spot on her?

Hera! It was the panty. What kind of garment was this? Why was it vibrating her most intimate spot? Why did Kal buy this? "I ….uhmmmm…. hope you enjoy this dinner and donate generooooously. Yes," she sighed again, her voice very husky, "Please donate to this very …..mmm ….. oh, mmm yeah…. good cause."

Clark stared at Diana with heat rising to his cheeks. He knew what was going on with Diana. He heard the panty vibrating and it was affecting Diana! Her heart was racing. He could hear the moisture forming between her legs. Part of him was pleased to know it worked but another was panicking this was happening in front of a group of dignitaries, donators, press, her staff and the disadvantage women she was honoring.

As he watched Diana struggle through her speech, his ears picked up the soft murmurs of people in the room.

"What's wrong with Wonder Woman?"

"Is she getting off in front of us?"

"I'm getting a woody."

"I'm getting wet."

"Am I the only one getting turned on by this?"

"I'm gonna record this and put it on YouTube."

Clark's heart pounded. If this gets online, Diana would never hear the end of it and it would be his fault! Worse of all, she would kill him for it! Well, him and Hal. Clark wasn't going down alone. Quickly, Clark blurred through the room, using his heat vision to destroy every camera and every phone with cameras in the room. No one would have a visual account of what happened this evening. People may talk about it but in this day and age of technology, one needed visual proof and with Diana's reputation as Wonder Woman, no one would believe it without visual proof.

Now all he had to do now was fine the culprit with the remote.

"A New Hope Shelter has given these women a new life. Now it needs you to giiiive… oh! ….to give it….give it a good, oh, so good…" Diana closed her eyes. The sensations were so strong. She gripped the podium tightly, waiting for the feelings to pass but it wasn't. The sensations kept hitting her most sensitive area causing her to breath heavily against the microphone and creating arousals in some of the men and women.

Men were wiping their foreheads dry with their napkins. Women were fanning themselves and rapidly drinking their wine and water.

Pleasure throbbed through Diana's body, mounting towards ecstasy._ Oh, Hera, no. I can't come here. I have to fight it and finish this speech. _But Diana knew it was a losing battle. The throbbing against her was intense. Only Clark's fingers were stronger and faster on her than this panty.

Clark, who was searching for the person with the remote, gave up as he heard Diana's last cry of pleasure. Watching Diana on stage, panting heavily with flushed cheeks and her heart pounding against her chest, Clark knew what was going to happen. Diana was going to come. He couldn't have her doing that in front of everyone! Besides that was only for his eyes!

Clark dipped out of the room to change into Superman and rushed onto the stage next to Diana. "Good evening. I am sorry for interrupting Wonder Woman's speech but this is an emergency."

Clark felt Diana slipped behind him, hiding herself from the audience and resting her sweaty and very wet body against him. He could hear her rapid heartbeat, her heavy breathing and soft whimpers. He held back a groan.

"As you've noticed, Wonder Woman is acting strangely. Yesterday, Wonder Woman battled a demon that had the ability to jump from body to body. We thought it was defeated but it has somehow possessed Wonder Woman and it and Wonder Woman are engaged in a fierce battle." He felt Diana bite into his cape to suppressed a loud moan. "I have to get her to the Watchtower to expel the demon. So, uh, sorry for interrupting."

Clark put his arm around Diana, walked her off the stage and out of the room. Once out of view of everyone, Diana leaned against him. "Oh, Kal. Kal. I need…..Oh!" She involuntarily brushed her hips against him. "I can't stop. Please…." She murmured huskily. "Please… please…." She couldn't finish her words. The pain and pleasure were unbearable.

Clark involuntarily groaned. The heavy breathing, the husky moans and murmurs of please took him to heated nights he and Diana spend together. He knew what she wanted, knew what she needed. He gathered Diana in his arms and rushed her out in blur up to her room in the Embassy.

Diana's bedroom was sound proof. Nothing could be heard by anyone outside the room. In the comforts of her room, Diana let loose. "Oh, Gods!" Diana moaned as she pulled away from Clark. "I gotta get undressed before it starts again. That panty…."

Much to Clark's shock and increasing arousal, Diana ripped opened her dress before him. Looking like a woman in a made rage of lust, she tore off every piece of her dress that was on her. Clark felt his suit growing increasingly uncomfortable in his shorts as his shaft felt confined.

"Uh…..mmmm… it's….. ooooh… it's starting again…." Diana moaned. Diana ripped off her bra, allowing her breasts to spring free much to Clark's pleasure. Clark knew he should help Diana get undressed but he could only watch her extremely aroused body putting on a show for him while feeling his own arousal growing thicker and harder. "Gotta… get it OFF!" Diana screamed as the buzzing hit her center painfully strong.

Diana fell against Clark and slid to the floor, moaning her pleasure. "Kal, ummmm, ooooo. You have…ahhhh," she sighed losing herself in the pleasure. Diana fell on back, her hips jerking upwards almost directly at Clark in an inviting manner.

"Please…get it off," she begged. "Rip…. Rip off my panty."

Clark watched Diana's sweaty aroused nearly naked body writhing on the floor, watching her breasts bounce, thrusting her hips up at him. He heard her say something but he wasn't paying attention to her voice as he was her body.

Clark's mouth went dry as she stared at Diana. "What did you say?"

"I said, Oh! Mmmmm!" Diana's voice was getting higher. She was getting close. "Rip off my panties!"

Diana's control was slipping as she was losing herself to her pleasure.

Clark stopped ogling Diana and ripped off her panties. Diana undeniable cries of pleasures turned to a heavy sigh of relief as her body collapsed on the floor. The buzzing had stopped. "Thank you," she murmured over and over. Clark removed his cape and covered Diana.

Though Clark was completely turned on by Diana's show, he was also slightly annoyed the vibrating panty was able to do that. It was almost as good as he! _Do I need to step up my actions?_

Diana opened her eyes, flipped her hair back and let out a breath of air, "Kal, did you know the panty could vibrate?"

Clark carefully sat next to her. His erection was painful but thankfully, Diana's eyes were closed and her head was turned away from him. She couldn't see. It. "Yes," he guiltily told her. "But who had the remote?"

"I left it in my purse," Diana said. "I gave it to Ana to hold. I can't imagine her going in my purse."

"I saw her leaving earlier with her baby. He was acting up."

"We'll figure it out later," Diana said, "but why did you buy it?"

"I was curious. I wanted to see it if would work." And boy did it! "I'm sorry."

Even though the panty was removed, Diana was still heavily aroused. From the different levels, Diana was brought close but she never came. She figured her arousal was affecting her thinking. "I should be mad at you," Diana told Clark. "I _want _to be mad at you, but it was an accident where we are both to be blamed. You shouldn't have bought the underwear. I shouldn't have put them on and I definitely shouldn't have brought the remote."

Diana pulled herself up to a sitting position with the cape wrapped around her. "We-" Diana paused as she saw Clark covering his hands over his red briefs. She knocked the hand away and to her shock, saw his erection poking through. "Kal!"

Oh, crap. Clark saw Diana's face turned from shock to anger. "You were enjoying it? You were getting excited seeing me embarrassed myself in front of everyone?"

"Yes! I mean, no! Let me explain." Diana swung her hand at him but Clark caught it. It was weak even for her.

Diana yelled at him. "Were you laughing at me during my speech while a vibrating panty was rubbing against me?"

"No. I was doing damage control!" Clark tried to explain. "I destroyed all the cameras so no one has a recording of the event and I rushed you off stage."

Clark yelped as Diana tackled him. She was never this volatile before. He grasped Diana hands to protect himself. Clark's cape fell off Diana but she was too angry at Clark to care.

"I have never been so embarrassed!" Diana yelled as she wrestled with Clark. That's when Clark's shaft rubbed against Diana's naked center. Diana moaned feeling the fire rising in her again. She tried to fight it but another thrust from Clark, colliding their bodies together, ceased Diana's anger for the moment.

"I'm so mad at you," Diana told Clark. "But I need to take care of something first." With that, Diana forced Clark on his back, pinning him down where he couldn't move and kissed him.

For the next two hours, Clark knew Diana wasn't mad at him.

What Clark and Diana didn't know until the next morning, A New Hope Shelter received a million dollars in donations.

Diana laid on Clark, content. Her fingers lazily went up and down Clark's arm while her toes played with his. She smiled feeling his arms around her. His clothes like her dress were scattered across the room in shreds. Only Clark's cape, which hung at their hips, was saved from being shredded to death.

"You know I'm still mad at you," Diana told Clark.

"I know." Clark kissed her shoulder. "And you can be mad at me for as long as you like. I deserve it."

Diana's anger lasted for another two hours as Clark apologized to her in his own way.

* * *

AN: This story is because of ImFanci since it was her TV that played The Ugly Truth that caused the idea to come to my head and me to ask the SM/WW group about it. Unoaranya came up with the title so thanks to him as well. He also has his own version written so check his out as well. Stay tune for the sequel, "The Interview."


End file.
